Melodic Musings
by Tinkfinatic
Summary: A collection of one-shots all based on songs. All are Bella/Alice pairings. I do not own the characters or the songs but the ideas are all mine. Rating M just in case later ones change.
1. I never told you

Authors Note: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, I do not own them nor do I claim to, this is simply an idea I have with the characters of Twilight.

This is a songfic, each chapter will be inspired by a different song and the title of the chapter is the title of the song.

_inner thoughts_

**spoken words**

I never told you.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks as quietly as possible to the door, peaking in he can't see Bella, getting anxious he pushes the door open clearing his throat so he doesn't spook his daughter.<p>

_Oh thank god, shes still here... of course she's not in that damned rocking chair maybe that is a good thing_.

He sees her sitting at her computer, an open email on the screen but its completely blank.

**You ok kiddo? **

She turns towards him, finally noticing he is in her room.

**Yeah, I was just thinking about sending an email. **

She looks down quickly so Charlie doesn't see the tears in her eyes.

**Not to that boy I hope. **_Stupid boy, I knew he was no good for my Bells the moment I laid eyes on him, there's just something not right with him, or his family... Alice is sweet though_.

Bella winces at the mere mention of Edward, even without Charlie saying his name she knows that's who he is talking about.

**No, I'm not sending an email to Edward dad, He's gone, I have to get used to that. **

She lies only a little knowing that she will never get used to loosing her family. Even though she wasn't one of them she always thought she would be, and when they left they took that chance with them. Nope now she must slowly grow old and die like any other human.

Charlie winces as she says his name, he can see the pain she is trying to hide but doesn't ask about it.

**Ok Bells, well I was going to head up to the reservation and visit with Billy, did you wanna come along? I know Jake has been dying to see you. **

Bella turns away at Jake's name and looks back at her computer screen.

**No, I'm not up for that just yet. Maybe I will be in a week or two but... not right now. **_I hope he doesn't start pestering me about seeing Jake, I don't think I can be around anyone right now, especially not another guy who is all over me._

Charlie looks upset for a second but hides it quickly in case Bella turns and looks at him again.

**Ok Bells, that's fine. Well I'm going to get going, I'll be home before dinner ok?**

She glances at him quickly before nodding and looking back at her computer screen. Charlie shakes his head slightly and leaves, closing her door back as she had it when he came in.

Bella stares at her computer for a while. She hears Charlie get his stuff, his jacket and the dish that he brought home with him last time, she hears the down stairs closet, the front door, and then finally she hears his cruiser start and slowly head down the road.

**Why haven't you answered me? **

Bella says out loud frustrated that she has had no reply. She sets her fingers on her keyboard then removes them quickly as if something had bit her.

_I didn't wanna do it this way.. why did she have to leave with them? Why couldn't she stay with me? Just because HE left didn't mean that they all had to..._

She gets up from her chair and moves to her bed, sitting on the edge of it she reaches under her bedside table and takes out her journal. She didn't use to keep one, then she was talking to Angela one day about how she was confused and thinking about stuff too much and it was becoming a distraction.

Angela had suggested getting a journal and writing everything she was thinking down _"just to get it out of your head" she said... who knew I had this all in my head... _shaking her head slightly Bella opens her journal, it was worn from use since they had left. The spots where it was held under the table beginnning to tear.

_Well I guess since I don't have to worry anymore about people being with me all the time I don't have to hide it anymore... _

She looks through the first few pages, they are all about Edward, how he is frustrating and doesn't listen and doesn't think she can take care of herself. Then they change slowly, first little bits of Alice appear in the Edward parts, little things like how Alice made him stop treating her like a child, or how she would argue with Edward so that Bella could do something he didn't feel was "safe".

Then a few more pages, more Alice, less Edward. Until suddenly it had hit her like a ton of bricks, about a third into the journal there was the line she was looking for, she stopped and read it over and over, remembering how she felt when she realized it. And there in the middle of the page in big bold red letters.

_I LOVE ALICE. It only took me forever to realize that I was after the wrong Cullen. _She silently berates herself. Shaking her head as she reads it one last time before sticking it back underneath the bedside table.

_How do you tell someone who doesnt talk to you, who you dont even know how to get ahold of them, that you love them? _

Bella sits back down at her computer, the empty email sitting in front of her._ Surely she can see that I have decided to do something. Unless she's blocking visions of me_.

This idea sends new fears down her spine. She shakes hear head, a few tears sliding down her face and makes a new decision. She walks to Charlie's room and grabs one of his ties, walking back to her room she makes sure to think of her plan over and over.

_Get everything together, then send the email_. She grabs a stool she has in her room and places it under a beam. Standing on the stool she ties the tie around the beam and makes a loop, checking the height to make sure everything will work like she wants. After checking and double checking she walks back to her computer and the empty email. She writes:

Dear Alice,

I miss you sooo much. I guess when he said it would be as if he was never here he had to make you all leave as well. But I can't do this, I know it was not a dream, he was real, you were real, all of you. So I am writing you this one last time to let you know...

I love you. I know it will be hard for you to understand this. I mean I was with Edward before you all left me here, alone. But I dont miss him... I miss you. And I realized sometime shortly after you dissapeared that, well... that I love you.

But I can't live like this anymore, I can't stay in this town that reminds me of you, or this life.

There is a song that makes me think of you all the time. I must have listened to it hundreds of times. The chorus really explains a lot.

I hope you are happy where you are, I miss you. I love you.

Forever yours,

Bella

Bella stands up from her computer after hitting send. She walks to her ipod and presses play, making her way to the stool she has set up she stands on it just as the chorus of the song comes on.

**But I never told you, What I should have said, No I never told you, I just held it in, And now I miss everything about you, I can't believe I still want you, After all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you, without you. **

As she finishes the last words she puts the loop over her head and steps off of the stool. The tie choking her instantly, she begins to see stars, she can feel her head becoming lighter as the oxygen is cut from her brain. Just before she succumbs to it...

.. she places her foot on her bed and stands up taking in a huge breath of air. Her lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen, her neck hurts from the tie and she has a massive headache. Slowly she takes everything back to its original place, replacing everything but the tie which is now stretched out and ruined.

_Oh well I'll just get him a new one_. She lays down on her bed, sleep taking her away fast as her body tried to combat the near death experience she just put it through.

Bella feels a cold hand on her throat. _ I must be dreaming_.

As she slowly opens her eyes she can tell that it is night time. Her eye's adjust slowly and she's aware of a certain pale face above her, one with bright golden eyes and black hair that's always just perfectly out of sorts.

_Definately dreaming. There's no way that she is here with me right now!_

Assuming she is dreaming she sits up and pulls Alice towards her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girls cold body and moaning oh so softly as she feels the coolness against her chest. She notices that her face is just below that beautiful cool neck and she reaches up to kiss the pale skin ever so gently with her lips.

**Don't you even think that doing that is going to make me forgive you for what you did**.

Alice says as she sits like a statue in Bella's arms. Bella tenses and jerks her head back looking at Alice's face.

_Ummmm I would not make her say that in my dream. Wait does that mean? Is she really? _

Bella removes her arms from around Alice and pinches herself roughly.

**Ow! **

Alice grabs her warm hands in her own and looks at Bella questionly.

**What is this something you have gotten into the habit of doing? Hurting yourself? **

Bella blinks rapidly trying to decipher the words that were just spoken to her.

**What? N-no.. I … I mean.. I thought I was dreaming and so you know you are supposed to pinch yourself when you dream to wake up so I thought that if I did I would wake up.**

Bella rambles suddenly very afraid of the small pixie like girl in front of her.

**And why exactly would you think that this is a dream Bella? **

Alice asks as she looks at Bella, really looks at her assessing her health.

_She looks terrible,like she hasn't slept or eaten in months. Probably because we all left... stupid jerk of a brother_.

She reaches her hand out to move Bella's hair from her neck but stops when Bella flinches at her movement. Letting out an exasperated sound Alice looks back at Bella's eyes

_Why is she scared of me? I've never hurt her. I never will. _Just as Alice is about to voice her thoughts she sees Bella glance at the computer. _Oh that... _Alice thinks to herself.

**Why are you here? **

Bella finally asks. _ Why now? What happened that made you come back? Did you actually see that today? Are you mad? Do you know that I love you? Where have you been? Why did you go?_

Her mind is racing with thousands of questions she wants to ask Alice, but she only voices the one.

Alice looks at her and gently takes Bella's hand into her own, once Bella calms down a little Alice reaches out and moves Bella's hair to the side. She can already see the bruising that is forming from Bella's little stunt earlier.

_Why am I here? Hmm, I guess I need to answer her truthfully... something my brother never could do.. Stop Alice, you can't get mad at him, especially after what you are about to say.. Ok, here goes..._

Alice takes an unneeded deep breath and lets it out slowly.

**I'm sorry**.

Alice says as she leans forward and hugs Bella tightly.

**I.. I just, I couldn't stand around and watch you die like that. I can't believe you would be so stupid Bella, you could have died. You kept deciding to die. **

Alice tries to keep the anger, frustration, and hurt out of her voice but she can't, she just keeps replaying it over and over again, Bella deciding to hang herself, Bella dying because no one was here for her.

Bella sits frozen in place, holding onto Alice as hard as she can.

**So... **_do you love me? Do you know i love you? Were you here already? Did you see me die? _**You were looking for me.**

Again Bella's mind is asking thousands of questions but she asks the only one she wanted to know.

Alice scoffs at her softly and leans back releasing Bella from her hold and looking at her face.

_Did she really think that I would not look out for her? Did she think I didn't care? Of course I did leave with the rest of the family, but.. I mean I at least stayed in Seattle where I could be close if she got in danger. But she doesn't know that. _**Of course I was looking for you. Bella... I'm sorry that Edward**

Bella tenses at his name.

**I'm sorry HE made us leave, he thought it would be best for you if we all left you here. But I never stopped caring, and I wasn't so far away that I couldn't be here if you were in danger. HE might think that he can protect you from us and our kind by leaving. But who's going to protect you from you?**

Alice smiles softly at Bella as she seems to relax slowly during her little speech.

Bella's eyes flicker to the computer again and then quickly back to Alice, worry evident on her face.

_Has she seen it? Does she know? Did you get the emails that I sent you? _Bella tenses slightly when she asks the question but stares into Alice's eyes intently.

**Yes... I got them**. Alice looks down away from Bella's eyes as she answers.

**Then why did you not respond? **

Bella is getting angry, _not only was Alice close enough to come to her rescue she had gotten everything Bella had sent to her? Did she not care at all? _

Alice looks up at Bella again and quickly makes a decision. In a speed no human posses she leans forward and captures Bella's lips with her own, smiling as she hears Bella moan slightly at the contact.

Bella is in heaven, there is a sensation deep in her stomach, almost like the fluttering of butterflies, her palms are immediately sweaty and her breathing is laboured slightly as she pulls away to catch her breath before instantly moving to catch Alice's lips again with her own. Only to feel Alice's hand on her shoulders keeping her from doing so. Bella pouts slightly and struggles against the hands trying to get closer to Alice.

**Wait one second ok? I promise I will be right back. **Before Bella has a chance to respond Alice disappears from her sight out the window. Her heart tightens with fear that Alice wont return and she starts to move to get out of bed to go to her window. Just as she does there is a knock on her bedroom door.

_Ugh who is that? Wait what time is it? _

She glances at her clock just before she opens her door,_ 6:45pm_. As she opens the door she sees Charlie standing with a confused expression.

He clears his throat, **Hey Bells, umm... you have a visitor.**

Before she can open her mouth to ask who Alice leans around Charlie and goes to give Bella a hug. She turns back to Charlie with her classic grin on.

**Thanks Charlie! **He smiles warmly at her and looks at Bella.

**This that email you sent earlier? **Bella blushes slightly and nods not wanting Charlie to hear her voice quiver. He smiles at her and nods. **Ok. **

He turns to Alice again, **Will you be staying the night Alice, seeing as your family no longer stays in Forks? **

Alice looks at Bella, Bella shrugs her shoulders with a slight smile on her face.

**Thank you Charlie, that would be lovely.**

Charlie smiles and nods his head as he turns and walks back down the stairs. Alice turns towards Bella with an apologetic look on her face.

**Sorry, I just thought that would be better than trying to hide me in your room. **

Bella just nods her head and backs up so that Alice can enter her room again.

**Thank you. You know, for thinking of that... He never thought of anything like that.. **

Bella gets quiet again and sits back on her bed avoiding eye contact with Alice.

_How do I tell her? I mean... I thought she said she got the emails, does she know I love her and not her brother? _

She looks up finally and sees Alice standing in the same position by the closed door. Bella raises her eyebrow at her and pats the bed beside herself.

_Well Bella here goes, tell her how you feel, its your only chance. _**Alice I...**

Alice sits down next to her and meets her gaze, looking into the deep brown eyes she has always loved. She shakes her head slightly to quiet Bella and reaches in her pocket pulling out her phone. She hits a few buttons and then sits the phone on the bedside table softly before taking Bella's hand in her own.

**I see your brown eyes, every time I close mine, you make it hard to see, where I belong to when I'm not around you, it's like I'm not with me. **

Alice smiles and looks at Bella through the entire song. When it ends Bella reaches out grabbing Alice by the back of her neck and pulling her into a heated kiss. The girls moan at the contact both seemingly lost in the other.

Bella finally needing to breathe slowly backs up and moves to lay down on the bed, pulling Alice with her. As she finally lays down she rests her head on Alice's cold chest smiling and content for the first time in months.

**I love you Alice**. Bella breathes before she drifts off into a very peaceful sleep. 

**know Bella, and I love you**. Alice grabs the comforter and wraps it around Bella snuggly before wrapping her arms around the taller girl and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Review if you'd like, these are stand alone pieces and as such may get kind of lengthy.

Also a quick Thank you to the reviews about formatting. Let's see if this works any better as far as understanding what is going on. I will try and fix all the chapters within the next few days.


	2. You and Me

A/N: I do not own any of the characters.

Based on: You and Me lyrics

* * *

><p>Bella sits her finished homework on her desk and walks to her bed grabbing her iPod as she does. She flops down and puts her ear buds in looking at the clock.<p>

_Just an hour or so before she gets here._

Turning on her iPod she sets it to shuffle and closes her eyes. Her favorite song comes on and she laughs softly flashing back to her first day of school here in Forks.

Flashback to the first day they met:

Bella sits in her truck, first day for her at Forks High School, the semester has already started.

_Well it can't be that bad right? I mean, I dealt with a lot of stuff in Phoenix I can deal with this…_

She grabs her book bag and starts to head towards the doors.

**Hey you must be Isabella right?**

She hears just as she gets to the door, turning around she sees a guy smiling at her extending his hand.

**B...bella, yeah. **She stutters as she startles slightly, trying to shift her bag so it doesn't fall but extend her hand.

**Yeah, you looked new. I'm Eric. Need any help finding your classes?**

He looks her over slightly, not checking her out but as if he is trying to figure her out.

**Ye...yeah that would be great. Thanks. **_Ugh first day and I am already stuttering… stupid nerves. At least I don't have to walk around like an idiot trying to find my classes._

Eric smiles and makes a grand gesture towards the doors.

**Well right this way M'lady.** Bella chuckles at him softly and follows him smiling to herself.

Eric, seeing that they had time, walks Bella to the office, then shows her where all of her classes are on the map.

**We can take the long way to your first class so you can see where they are if you want?**

He smiles again at her. Bella looks up and smiles at him she notices his slightly disarrayed hair and his big goofy grin. Just as he is about to say something he is tackled lightly with a huge hug. Bella jumps back startled again and drops her book bag on the floor.

**Oh I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.**

Bella glances up to see a tall girl with long black hair and small framed glasses bending down to help her with the books that scattered out of her bag.

**It's ok, I'm kind of clumsy and I startle easy.**

The girl extends her hand, notices all the books in them and then just waves instead.

**Yeah, sorry about that I am Angela by the way. Eric's girlfriend, I guess he's already offered to give you the tour?**

Angela rolls her eyes dramatically and glances at her boyfriend. He just shrugs with a big goofy smile and pulls her back into a hug.

**Umm yeah, but it's ok if you need him or something... I'm sure I can find it. **_After getting lost for a while probably._

Angela shakes her head, **Oh no don't be silly, mind if I join you though? It looks like we have 1****st**** and 3****rd**** period together, **she says glancing at the schedule on top of Bella's books.

**Sure.** Bella says shrugging sheepishly.

Once in class Angela explains that there are two couples that sit together at lunch, and she is free to join them if she wants to. Bella just nods her head and listens to Angela. They talk about where she was in her classes in Phoenix and where the classes in Forks are.

_Yes, I am ahead, at least I won't be the dumb new kid since we already went over this stuff in Phoenix._

Soon the class started and they had to stop talking. At the beginning of class she corrects her name when she teacher says Isabella, asking to only be called Bella.

The class ends and she heads to her next class, _rinse and repeat, it's always the same thing over and over, Bella please, talk in front of the class, listen to droning on and on about the class, done head to the next class, do it all again… I really hate first days._

Finally lunch arrives and Bella walks into the cafeteria instantly spotting Angela who is standing in line waving her over. After getting their food they walk to a table that has Eric and two other people sitting down already, devouring their lunches with vigor.

**Ok so, Mike and Jessica this is Bella. Bella this is Mike and Jessica. **

Angela says as she makes introductions and sits down beside Eric.

**Hi.** Bella says sitting quickly, and opening her water bottle to block her face.

_Stupid blushing all the damn time…_ Mike and Jessica both look up and do that same check out that Eric did, trying to figure out the new girl.

After a fun game of 20 questions, all to Bella of course about where she was from and why she is here, the group starts talking about random topics. Bella grabs her iPod and puts in her ear buds turning it to shuffle and cranking it up so she can't hear anything but the song.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, Nothing to lose, And it's you and me and all other people, And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Her favorite song is playing and she is humming softly as she feels a cool wind at her back, turning slightly she sees five figures walking past her to a table way off in the corner by the windows.

There is a big brawny body builder looking guy with short cut hair and a huge grin, his arm is wrapped around a beautiful blonde who has that figure that any model would kill for.

Beside them are two guys talking quickly and hushed to one another and the first with a sort of dirty blonde hair who is standing with that presence that screams military upbringing.

The second guy with him has darker hair that's just a little longer; his face isn't as defined like he is a little younger than the dirty blonde.

Finally at the end of the group is a girl who could best be described as a pixie, her small frame with delicate features accentuated by her slightly pouty lips and hair that is in that perfect mess with every piece looking as if it is out of place yet in place at the same time. As if she can feel Bella looking at her she turns and catches her eye.

Bella's breath catches and she has to remind herself to breathe. The intensity in that one look overwhelming her senses until it was only that small pixie and she in this big cafeteria.

_Wow, she is … beautiful… I wonder what her name is._

Finally catching her breath Bella turns back to the table and turns off her iPod rejoining the conversation.

**Hey, um… who are they? **

Jessica looks at her in shock for a moment then; like a light bulb goes off she shakes her head and looks at Bella again.

**Oh, them? They are the Cullens. Their father, well adopted father, is Dr. Cullen, he works at the hospital. **

**Their all adopted, and they are all weird. You see the big one over there? That's Emmett and the one under his arm, she is Rosalie, they are like... a couple. **

**Then there is Jasper, he's the one with the dirty blonde hair that always looks like he is mad or in pain or something. Edward is his like best friend or something, I don't know someone said they are together but I think they look like actual brothers. **

**Anyways the last one, she's Alice. They pretty much keep to themselves, don't talk to any of us, and guess we are too low for them or something. **

Jessica says, talking very softly the entire time as if they could hear her.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off of them; they were all so... well beautiful, even the guys had this, air about them that just made you want to stare. Bella looks around the group one more time and sees that Alice is staring back at her with a small smile on her face; quickly Bella turns back around knocking her tray onto the floor in the process.

_Yep, that's me… let's just get all of the attention on me by being clumsy ugh... _she thinks as the entire cafeteria look at her funny while she picks her things off of the ground.

**Ok, well … yeah I'm gonna go find my next class.** Without waiting for a response she gets back up and takes her tray over to dump it and then exits to the hall quickly.

Finally making it to the classroom for Biology she sees that it is empty except for the teacher. She walks in and goes through the normal procedure of fixing her name and getting a seat. Walking to the seat she was assigned Bella notices that she has quite a bit of time left before class starts and takes her iPod back out. Starting her favorite song again singing to herself while looking over the syllabus.

_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out, Everything she does is beautiful, Everything she does is right._

Bella looks up and realizes that the class is starting to fill up; most of the chairs are occupied except for the one beside her. Just as she thinks she may be working alone she watches as Alice Cullen walks through the door and smiles softly at her while making her way to the seat beside Bella.

Bella's breath catches again and she fights to keep it normal, _oh my god, why do I keep doing that… it's just a beautiful woman Bella you have talked to beautiful women before and you haven't even talked to this one calm down, _she thinks to herself as she shuffles her papers and takes out her ear buds, turning off her iPod and putting it away.

Alice looks over at her and smiles softly.

**Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen. It is very nice to finally meet you.**

Bella startles for a second, _How does she know my name already? Oh duh dummy you are the new kid in school, everyone probably knows your name today._

Realizing that she has just been sitting there having a conversation with herself while staring she opens her mouth to speak

**Uh...umm hi Alice, i...it...its nice to meet you t..t...too.**

Alice chuckles at her softly.

**It's ok Bella, no need to be nervous, we are going to be great friends. I just know it. **

Alice says with a smile, placing her hand on Bella's forearm to reassure her. Bella startles ever so slightly at the shock that goes through her both at Alice's words and the soft touch on her arm. Tingles are spreading ever so slowly through her body relaxing her like she has never been relaxed and making her get a big goofy grin on her face.

**Oh really and how do you know that? **_There you go, no more of that stuttering crap for me, no sir-ee. See I know how to put a sentence together in front of a beautiful captivating woman that makes me feel butterflies._

Alice just giggles softly, and shakes her head a little with a mischievous smirk.

**Let's just say I know, and if you want to find out how we will just have to get to know one another to prove me wrong or right. **

Bella laughs softly and looks down at her hands.

**Yeah, that would be nice. **

Present Day:

Bella lies on her bed and repeats the song over and over each time laughing at how the words so perfectly match her relationship with Alice. The first day of school, the first day they met, her inability to actually make a full sentence at first…

_yep not much has changed, except for now we are exactly as Alice said we would be. She just decided to leave out the whole, we are going to be dating and fall in love part… probably a wise decision._

Bella chuckles softly and feels the bed dip to either side of her waist, opening her eyes she sees the beautiful amber and gold eyes of none other than Alice.

Smiling Alice leans down slowly and places the most gentle kiss on Bella's lips before pulling away just as slowly, **I see you are listening to our song.**

Bella laughs up at her and pulls her into another kiss, a little more heated showing her fiancé how much she has missed her these past few hours.

**Oh really? This is our song? **

Alice nods her head smiling down mischievously, **Mmmhmm. **

Bella raises her eyebrow.

**Well baby, if you think about it, you were listening to it when you saw me, and when we met, and you listen to it every day when I am gone because it makes you think of me.**

Bella just smiles and nods her head, **you're right… I guess that is our song.**

As Bella rests her head on Alice's chest she can feel and hear her humming quietly.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, Nothing to lose, **

**And it's you and me and all other people, And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you, **

**and me and all other people with nothing to do, Nothing to prove, **

**And it's you and me and all other people, And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you, **

**What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.**


	3. Beloved

A/N: I do not own any of the characters.

Based on lyrics from: Beloved

* * *

><p>Bella walks slowly towards Alice, memories rushing to her as she sees her for the first time in six months. To Alice it feels like only moments ago she told Bella that she would be safer without her, safer without all of the problems that come with being with a vampire. Alice stares at Bella debating on what she should say.<p>

They have been apart for long enough in a human life that Bella could be over her, _she could have moved on, she could have found someone new._

The thought is painful to Alice, more than she thought it would be, she had thought that she wanted Bella to move on, to have a human life, but now she is not so sure. Just as Alice opens her mouth to speak Bella starts moving towards her slowly singing softly, knowing that Alice can hear every word no matter how softly she sings.

**Love of my life, Look deep in my eyes, There you will find what you need, Give me your life, Lust and the lies, The past you're afraid I might see, You've been running away from me. **

Alice's eyes start to water, if she was human she would be crying right now, but she will never cry again because she isn't human. Bella continues moving forward singing softly,

**You're my beloved, Lover I'm yours, Death shall not part us, It's you I'll die for, For better or worse, Forever we'll be, Our Love it unites us, It binds you to me, It's a mystery.**

There is a small smile on her lips as her eyes cloud over with a vision, a moment later she comes too and shakes her head.

**No, Bella you don't know what you are asking.**

Bella, finally within arm's reach, reaches out and pulls Alice flush against her, gasping at the tingles the contact with her other half sends throughout her body.

**Alice… love, I have thought about this and only this the entire time you were gone. I want you to do it, and if you won't I will ask Carlisle. Please love, just… please.**

There are tears in her eyes as she asks speaks and when she finishes they slowly start to glide down her cheeks. Alice's lips are on her in a flash kissing away the tears and allowing herself to feel her love for the first time in almost six months.

She nods her head gently but that is all that Bella needs, she smiles and wraps her arms around Alice, closing her eyes as she feels them start to move through the forest towards the Cullen house.

Alice sings softly into Bella's ear as she makes the run to her family home, knowing that they would all be there waiting, knowing what was about to happen.

**Love of my life, Look deep in my eyes, There you will find what you need, I'm the giver of life, I'll clothe you in white, My immaculate bride you will be, Oh come running home to me, You're my beloved, Lover I'm yours, Death shall not part us, It's you I died for, For better or worse, Forever we'll be, Our Love it unites us, It binds you to me.**

Bella smiles and whispers softly into Alice's ear as she runs, **Yes, forever and always.**

When they get to the Cullen house there are smiles on most everyone's face. Rosalie, even though she doesn't look happy, doesn't say a thing as she opens the door for her sister and follows them into the living room.

**So,** Bella begins looking around at everyone one at a time, **Everyone knows what I asked her I take it?**

They all nod at her and Esme comes and gives her a huge hug, **Welcome to the family dear. Well, you were already a part of the family but you know what I mean.**

Bella smiles as she hugs Esme and just nods her head rapidly, tears running down her cheeks.

**Why are you crying dear?**

Esme pulls back worried immediately, Bella just chuckles softly at her new mother and shakes her head with a smile.

**Just happy is all, well… as long as everyone is okay with me joining the family… permanently and Alice agrees to change me herself.**

Bella looks to where Alice just was but she isn't there, she is about to freak out when Alice appears in front of her with her hands full of different things, blankets, pillows, needles, blood… Bella's eyes can't seem to take in all of the different things her girlfriend is holding. Alice giggles and flashes to the couch setting everything up in the blink of the human eye, and again she is standing in front of Bella.

Alice looks at Bella intently for a few moments as if thinking something over. She smiles coming to a decision and slowly leads Bella to the chair closest to her, making her sit down. Just as Bella sits down Alice goes to one knee and pulls a black box out of nowhere it seems.

Bella's breath catches and her eyes widen and she realizes what it is, before she can open her mouth to speak she hears the piano playing their song, Edward sitting at the keys playing Beloved softly in the background.

Esme has her hands clasped together in front of her mouth, Carlisle holding her shoulders and looking at his daughter proudly.

Even Rosalie looks like she is excited, Emmett holding her smiling his big goofy grin as well. Just as Bella thinks she is going to get so excited she won't be able to wait for Alice to ask she feels calm, she has a feeling of utter peacefulness like there is nothing out of the ordinary but it is a great day.

Looking up Bella sees Jasper, expecting him to be focusing on her but smirking when she notices his attention is all on Alice.

_ Aww she must be nervous _Bella thinks to herself as she finally looks back at Alice, meeting her gaze she sees so many questions in Alice's eyes, she raises her eyebrow with a smile and instantly see's Alice relax more.

**Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?**

Alice asks smoothly staring into Bella's eyes. Bella's smile grows to almost the size of Emmett's grin.

**Yes,** she says as she slides off of the chair into Alice, grabbing her and kissing her for all she is worth, ignoring the stares she was sure Emmett was giving them.

When she finally pulls away she looks at the group around her and starts laughing.

Alice looks at her confused until she hears what Bella is laughing at, **ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, baby come on... rose? I was just teasing I didn't mean anything by it I swear.**

Alice turns to see Emmett pleading for his wife to let go of the ear that she has held tightly and turned slightly so that he is on his tip toes trying to relieve the pain.

Laughing Alice stands up moving Bella with her to the couch laying her down carefully.

**Ok so, you want to change, you want me to change you… Have I missed anything? **

Alice asks smiling down at Bella.

**I love you** Bella says leaning up for another kiss.

**Ow Ow Ow… **They both laugh softly ignoring the sounds from Emmett. Bella leans to the side so that she can see around Alice and meet Emmett's eyes.

**You know, you are just going to have to get used to that pain, and if need be I can just whoop you just after I am one of you.**

She laughs out loud at Emmett's face and then lies back down. Alice looks over everything quickly, the supplies she brought down and finally Bella.

**Ok well, if you want me to do this I am going to do it a little differently, to try and save you as much pain as possible. **

Bella nods quickly agreeing to anything as long as Alice is the one that turns her.

**Oh, well, do you want to wear that? I mean… you are going to be laying here for more than a day. Do you want something more comfortable?**

Bella just shakes her head slowly laughing softly at her fiancé. _Hmm fiancé I love the sound of that…_ Alice giggles and moves to put everything in place nodding to Carlisle.

**So… I want to explain what is going to happen before I do it, so that you know. You already know what will happen to your body so we aren't going to go back over that, but I want you to be comfortable so… **

**I am going to bite you, wherever you want, and then to make sure that it is a quick a change as possible I have put some of my venom into different syringes and Carlisle is going to inject those shortly after the change begins. **

**Now… we are not sure if it will make it more painful, because it's more venom, but Carlisle thinks it will just speed the process up without increasing the pain. Are you ok with that baby? **

Bella smiles and nods not saying anything so that Alice can continue quicker and get to it already.

_I've been waiting all my life for you to do this it seems, finish explaining already baby._

**Mmhmm want me to speed up do you?**

Alice smiles and just shakes her head.

**Ok, because you will be cold when you are still human and the change begins we are going to get you comfortable under the blankets on the couch and then start. **

Bella jumps to start moving to get under the blankets and the family laughs lightly, she just rolls her eyes and gets as comfortable as possible.

**You're adorable baby. Do you have any requests or anything before I do this?**

Bella thinks for a minute. **Yes I do actually. **

Alice nods her head for her to continue.

**The marks that your teeth make when you bite me… they don't stay right? **

A little confused but still smiling Alice shakes her head no.

**Ok, so… if it is ok with everyone else, can everyone stay when it happens? I mean… I just…. Well I want you to turn me baby but I want everyone to be here when I start and when I wake up I guess. **

Bella looks around the room questioningly and everyone smiles and nods even Rosalie. Bella stops and looks at Emmett he has a glint in his eye like he is thinking something that will get him in trouble, realization hits Bella and she smiles while shaking her head no at him. He looks at her odd and she looks back to Alice.

**Ok. I'm ready… actually**

Alice stops moving and waits for Bella to say what she wants.

**Can you play our song Edward? While I'm changing?**

He nods quietly and turns back to the piano starting Beloved again.

**Ok, now I'm ready.**

As Bella lays still the pain slowly leaving her body she can feel some of the changes her body has gone through, the loss of her heat. And there is no heartbeat, she cannot feel it or hear it anymore, she is finally like her family, she is finally changed. Her ears pick up two things as she focuses on the sounds around her. First there is Edward still playing Beloved on the piano, and she hears Alice singing the last verse softly

**You're my beloved, Lover I'm yours, Death shall not part us, It's you I died for, For better or worse, Forever we'll be, Our Love it unites us, It binds you to me, Well you've been a mistress, my wife, Chasing lovers it won't satisfy, Won't you let me make you my bride, You will drink of my lips, And you'll taste new life. **

Opening her eyes slowly she takes in the subtle changes, the vast amount of different colors that she never would have seen with her human eyes. She turns and looks at Alice just as she finishes the song.

**Cause you're my beloved, Lover I'm yours, Death shall not part us, It's you I died or, For better or worse, Forever we'll be, Our Love it unites us, & it binds you to me, You're my beloved, Forever we'll be, Our love it unites us, And it binds you to me, It's a mystery, It's a mystery. **

Smiling she leans up and catches her lovers lips, knowing they were now forever together.


	4. The Luckiest

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or twilight saga anything for that matter.

Based on Lyrics: The Luckiest

* * *

><p>Alice sits on the steps outside of their home in Alaska. As she looks around at all of the beautiful trees she feels herself slip into a vision. Knowing the sensation all too well she relaxes her body and mind and lets the vision happen.<p>

She is standing in a parking lot at a high school beside her car, her siblings are also there, it's a cloudy day and they are getting ready for yet another junior year of high school. She turns with her family to head inside when she feels this pull back towards the parking lot, her ears pick up on a loud noise much like an old truck and she can hear that it still needs a lot of work.

She turns slowly and sees a rusty old red truck driving slowly towards the lot and finding a parking spot. As she stares she can feel herself moving ever so slowly towards the vehicle and the person in it, a hand on her wrist stops her and she looks up to see Rosalie holding her back from the vehicle.

She looks back and sees a girl step out, some details are better than others in her vision seeing as she can only see the girls body shape, her chestnut hair and the color of her eyes, but all of her other features, her smile, the shape of her face , the length of her hair, they are all blurry. Instantly Alice feels compelled to run over to this new person, to protect her, to love her, to be with her, to stay with her forever.

Slowly she comes back out of her vision and smiles before running inside to tell her father Carlisle, she has found her mate.

Carlisle walks through the hospital slowly, ignoring his baser instincts to kill but using them to find the emergency that he was called to, using the sweet smell of human blood to find the room.

In the room there is a very pregnant woman with a gash along her stomach, instantly he shuts off his primal instincts and his mind switches to Dr. mode. He rushes to her side and places a cool hand against her forehead

**Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen, I was called in because your other doctor, Dr. Jones has had a family emergency and isn't here. How far along are you? Miss…?**

The woman looks up at him briefly _Oh my god, is he just out of med school? He looks like he is barely even in his mid 20s_

**Swan, but please call me Renee, my husband should be here any minute, he is probably using the sirens to get here. I hope they called him from the ambulance, he may be halfway to Forks by now if not **she adds as sort of an afterthought.

Carlisle smiles with understanding as he moves to inspect the wound across Renee's pregnant belly. Just as he is about to move the blankets and bandages his phone rings, he glances at it quickly and seeing his wifes number decides he might need to answer it.

**I'm so sorry this is very rude but would you mind terribly if I answer my phone? It is my wife and she never calls while I am at work.**

_Oh my he is married already?_**Umm yeah sure that is fine, I lost my cell somewhere during the transport over here, so Charlie is probably going to freak when he gets here. **

She chuckles thinking about her husband and then stops because it hurts her stomach.

Carlisle turns away but stays in the room to quickly answer the phone.

**Yes honey?** He says loud enough for Renee to hear him.

**Honey? Oh that's right I'm using mom's phone… Sorry about that Carlisle, anyways**

Carlisle is startled to hear Alice's voice but starts talking quickly and quietly enough that Renee can not hear or understand him.

**Alice, I am at work and with a patient what was so important that you had to call my cell and not just the hospital?**

He hears a soft sigh on the other end of the phone all of a sudden she is speaking almost too fast for even his vampire hearing to pick it up.

**Well, see you know how almost 40 yrs ago I told you that I had seen a vision of my mate and I have kind of been looking for visions of her ever since then? **

**So you are kind of about to deliver her because the instinct in the mother and daughter is that the cut was an accident but is something that is worrying both so she is going to be coming your way in like less than an hour and it is going to be complicated and put both of them in a lot of pain and I thought that you would like to know that you are going to do fine and they are going to be fine but to expect the father, I don't know his name exactly, but expect him to be upset because it is going to happen before he gets there because they didn't call like they were supposed to in the ambulance and I just wanted everything to be perfect for her….**

As she finishes her speech Alice takes a deep un needed breath before saying bye and hanging up. Carlisle chuckles quietly to himself while thinking of everything that his daughter just told him and makes a quick decision. Looking back at the bed he notices that Renee is straining as if she is in pain, but he has seen that look before it is a contraction pain. He smiles as he realizes that Alice was right and walks over handing his phone to Renee.

**You might want to call your husband looks like you are going to be a mother tonight, and soon. How long have you been having contractions?**

Renee looks up at him shocked and then realization hits her suddenly, _these are contractions? Oh god, I should have realized that sooner… _

**All day, since about 10 this morning… are you sure that she is coming now? This isn't just a false labor? I've had about 4 of those already? **

Carlisle looks at her and smiles reassuringly nodding. He laughs a little as she flips open his phone and quickly calls Charlie. Just a short hour later their daughter is born.

**What name would you like on the birth certifate? **

Carlisle asks the proud mother and father, Charlie had made it just in time for the actual birth. Renee looks at Charlie and he nods with a smile on his face never taking his eyes off of his daughter. Looking back at Carlisle Renee has a huge smile that lights up her whole face,

**Her name is going to be Isabella Marie Swan, my sweet Bella **she says as she looks back at her now sleeping daughter.

Carlisle leaves them with their daughter and goes to finish up his rounds telling them bye before he leaves and asking if they need anything. As soon as he is out of sight he picks up his phone and calls Alice.

**Her name is Bella.**

17yrs later:

Bella hugs her mother goodbye before she goes through security at the airport.

Her mother is crying but smiling and she smiles the best she can, she is doing this for her mom not for herself. Her mother has always done what's best for Bella and now she wants to do the same for her mom, she knows that she is happiest when with Phil, and if she moves back to Forks with her dad then her mom can travel with Phil and be with him all the time.

She looks back one last time as she makes her way towards her terminal. Many hours later she arrives in Washington, her body hurts from sitting on those terribly uncomfortable seats for so long and she is happy to be going to somewhere with a bed, because she is exhausted.

As she goes through security she sees Charlie standing there in his uniform waiting for her. _He must've just gotten off work._ She thinks as she walks over.

**Hi char… I mean, Hi dad. **

Charlie smiles at her before awkwardly leaning down and giving her a hug.

**Hey kiddo how was the flight?**

He picks up her bags and heads to his cruiser sitting them in the trunk before walking around to the driver's side.

**It was fine. Long, but fine.**

He nods his head and pulls out of the parking lot, on the way back to the house they barely talk. He tells her that she is already enrolled in classes at Forks High, she starts on Monday so she has a few days to get situated first. He has kept her room the way it was but added a modem for internet in her room so that she could still talk to her mom.

Bella just leans against the window answering when she has to but otherwise perfectly quiet. When they get to the house Charlie grabs her bags and heads up the stairs to her room, she follows him slowly remembering this house from her past, she hasn't been here in years not since her mom left with her. They have a silent dinner and she goes to her room, falling to sleep after her long day of traveling.

Bella wakes suddenly to the sunlight on her face and a loud grumble outside. Standing from her bed she brushes her wild hair down a little with her hands and makes her way to the window. Outside she sees Charlie talking to an older gentleman in a wheelchair, a younger boy standing behind him slightly, both looking Indian in decent. As Bella makes her way outside she notices that the men look familiar

_Oh, they must be the Blacks, Charlie said something about them coming by today._ **Hey dad.**

Charlie turns around smiling, **Hey kiddo, so… what do you think of her?**

He asks patting the hood of the big red truck beside him, obviously the reason for the rumble she heard when she woke up.

**What? Its… it's for me? Really? Oh my god I love it! Thanks Dad!**

She rambles jumping over to him and giving him a hug before taking the keys from him and jumping into the driver's seat. The young boy walks to the window

**Hey Bella, you prolly don't remember me? We used to play together when we were younger. **

Bella looks at him questioningly and then it dawns on her

**Yeah your Jacob Black right?** _Obviously I am right cause he is grinning like a school girl with candy. _

**Wow ok, so… I fixed her up so, you're gonna want to pump the clutch a couple times before you start it up **Jacob starts excitedly

Alice is pacing around her room staring at the clock waiting for the time when they can leave and head to school. Rosalie comes in and chuckles softly at her sister before clapping her hands loudly startling the pixie like girl and making her jump.

**Damnit Rose! You could have made some noise you know** Alice glares at her sister.

Rosalie only shrugs with a laugh **Well if you weren't so busy being worried about today you wouldn't have been startled sweetie.**

Alice starts bouncing in her spot.

**What do you expect me to do? I mean… I finally get to meet her, I finally get to meet my mate face to face since the first time I saw her almost 60 years ago, I'm a little excited, a lot nervous, and can't wait!**

Rosalie chuckles at her again looking at her phone to check the time.

**Well then what are we waiting for huh? Let's hurry up and go so you can meet your mate… just remember that she is a human and she doesn't know she is your mate… **

Alice just nods her head energetically seemingly ignoring everything Rosalie is saying.

**Alice! I'm serious if you can't react appropriately you will just freak her out, and it may be a long time before she chooses to talk to you **Rosalie fusses sternly.

Immediately Alice slips into a vision seeing the outcome of each decision on how to approach Bella. Solemnly she comes out of her vision and looks at Rosalie again.

**Your right Rose, I can't just freak out and try and hug her… but if I offer to show her around then I can talk to her, get to know her and she won't freak out. **

Rosalie chuckles at her sister just shaking her head a little, **You know, sometimes it is completely unfair that you have that ability.**

They laugh but head out of the house to go the school.

Alice stands outside of her car waiting for her vision to play out. Just as she gets ready to turn to the school to go inside she hears that melody that she has learned is one of her favorite sounds in the world. She turns to see Bella getting out of her truck just as it was in her vision, only now she can see everything, every detail that makes her mate only more beautiful, her dark eyes, her gorgeous long hair that the wind just won't let go of. Every line on her face and every color difference in her cheeks are now in view for Alice's extraordinary vision.

She takes a step towards Bella before she feels her wrist being held, she turns and sees that Rosalie has grabbed her just as in her vision. When she looks up into Rosalie's face she sees a warning

**Just make sure you move at HER human speed… ok?**

Alice nods her head and feels Rosalie let go of her. Walking over, slowly for what she wants, she sees Bella looking around nervously.

_Aww she is so cute._ **Hey, you must be Isabella right? I'm Alice Cullen.**

Bella looks up startled by the sound of a voice, but not just any voice, one of the most beautiful voices she has ever heard,

_Its like… my favorite song being played. And wow, she is beautiful… why is she talking to me? _**Bella please, and yeah ummm hi. Nice to meet you Alice.**

Alice smiles brightly and offers her hand to shake Bella's not being able to contain the need to touch her mate as soon as possible.

_Calm down Alice, just calm down, you are fine, she is here in front of you and fine…. And beautiful and perfect, and finally here in front of you._

After shaking hands Bella stands there not sure what to do.  
><strong> So… Bella… <strong>

Alice says after she realizes they have been standing there doing nothing for much too long for a first encounter

**I thought since you were new you might need a guide to the office and your classes. If you want that is…**

Bella smiles and Alice's dead heart feels as if it is beating for the first time in almost 200 years.

**Sure, that would be great Alice, Thank you.**

A few weeks later:

**Bella? Where are you woman?**

Alice calls as she steps into the Swan residence.

**Upstairs Alice** Bella yells down.

Alice giggles to herself as she shuts the door and heads up the stairs to Bella's room. It's been only a few weeks since they first met and they have gotten extremely close, best friend close.

_If only I knew if she liked me in any other way than as a friend. I mean, don't get me wrong I love hanging out of her, but … I am so anxious all the times, I am always worried about saying the wrong thing… God I wish I was able to see all of the outcomes with her… but she is just an anomaly as soon as we met my visions of her changed, I couldn't see any of her decisions until they happened… I mean… it is a great change to always knowing, she is the only one that has ever surprised me._

She muses to herself as she walks up the stairs, not knowing whether to push the boundaries of their friendship, maybe test the waters a bit. As she reaches the top of the stairs she turns to her left and pushes open Bella's door, looking up she sees Bella standing in only a towel with her back to the door.

Clearing her throat Alice turns away trying to be courteous but while stealing glances out of the corner of her eye in the mirror on the dresser. Bella turns slowly and looks at Alice, a fire in her eyes that Alice has never seen before. She can see Bella look her up and down slowly checking her out but never moving to change.

Just as Alice is about to say something Bella slowly starts sauntering towards her letting the towel drift down her body slowly landing on the floor. Alice's breath catches in her throat and she stops breathing completely, not needing it anyways but trying to keep up her human appearance, it takes her a little too long to realize that she needs to start breathing again to keep her act, but Bella doesn't seem to notice.

Alice cant seem to start breathing she is just staring at the mirror, the reflection of her Bella walking naked towards her. She watches as Bella comes up behind her and then feels her step close, putting a hand on either hip.

**Alice?** Bella asks softly into Alices ear.

**Uh… yeah?** Alice clears her throat and tries again **Yes Bella?**

Bella chuckles softly the hot air brushing across Alice's ear making her shiver in Bella's grasp.

Bella tries to calm her heart, _I can't believe I am doing this, I mean not only am I going to accuse her of being… non human I am going to tell her I want to be more than friends? What was I thinking… well can't stop now I'm already standing naked behind her… and obviously she's interested in that fact since she stared at me in the mirror the entire time I waltzed over to her._

**There is something I wanted to ask, well no… there is something I wanted to tell you. **

Alice nods her head quickly, not knowing what is going to happen.

**Mhmm** she answers softly not trusting her voice. _You are over 200 years old and that's all you can say? Get a grip Alice she is your mate!_

**I know what you are.**

Alice startles and starts to turn towards Bella before she remembers her state of undress and turning back away quickly.

**And what am I Bella?**

Laughing softly at the reaction Bella moves her hands around to rest lightly against Alice's stomach, moving the shirt so that she can touch her hands to the bare skin of Alice's sculptured stomach making Alice squirm and let out a soft whimper, almost too soft for Bella to hear.

**You're a vampire Alice, so is your family. What I don't know is how you can be so close to me if I am the same as your lunch. I also know that you like me… as more than a friend.**

Alice can't help it now, she turns in Bella's arms not losing any inch between their touching bodies.

**Oh really? And how did you come up with those two conclusions?**

Alice asks with her eyebrow raised slightly in question but not arguing any of the points that Bella just made.

**Well let's see… The easy one first, you were staring at me the entire time I walked to you. You look at me with love in your eyes, have since the first time we met. You always find a way to touch me no matter what we are doing. And when I said that you liked me you didn't pull away you turned around and faced me. **

Alice smiles slightly and just nods her head.

**Ok, no argument there I guess… and that was the easy one? So… why do you think I am a vampire exactly?**

Bella shakes her head smiling before she ever so slowly moves forward catching Alice's lips in a sweet sensual kiss, putting all of her pent up feelings for her best friend into the kiss. She takes a deep breath as she pulls away smiling a big goofy grin and pulling Alice into her body more, wanting as much contact as possible.

**Now, what were we saying? Oh yea, the reason I know you are a vampire. You don't sleep, you don't eat, you don't go into the sunlight, you are extremely strong, always cold… and you look the same now as you did when you lived in the house down the street when I was 4 and you saved me from falling out of the tree outside the window. **

Alice's eyes widen suddenly shock evident on her face **you… you remember that? You were only 4 I figured you would forget that by the time we met at high school…**

Bella laughs softly at Alice's expression and just shakes her head.

**No, I dreamed of you every night until I hit 13 then it became dreams and day dreams. Seeing you at the high school was just so… surreal, I knew you but didn't know you at the same time. **

Bella smiles and leans in for another kiss before pulling back and looking at Alice, trying to judge her reaction.

**Alice? You haven't said much… what are you thinking?**

Alice blinks a couple times before collecting her thoughts.

**I am thinking that you just made me extremely happy since I am assuming that the kissing means you feel the same way, and I am relieved because I didn't have to figure out how to tell you. I'm surprised because you remember me, and finally I'm confused as to why you aren't scared of me… for what I am. **

Bella laughs at Alice, making her uncomfortable for a moment before Bella leans forward her and kisses her again.

**I love doing that. And I am not scared because you won't hurt me. And I guess it's not too forward to ask you out?**

Bella says with a smile on her face. Alice just laughs and nods her head catching Bella's lips with her own again letting her hands finally roam the naked flesh they have been resting against since she turned around to face her.

**You know **Bella says breaking Alice out of her reverie of the smooth naked skin her hands had started to explore **I am going to want to be like you, at some point… so that we can be together and be the same age** she laughs at Alice's ecstatic smile

**So, we can talk about that later…** Alice leans in catching Bella's lips in a passionate kiss before touching their foreheads together softly.

**I am the luckiest woman alive**, she whispers.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I know the first chapter says review if you must, but I need a little support here… so if I don't get any reviews this will be the last post for a long time.

Also, if there is any one chapter that anyone would like to see as a chapter fic, and not just a one shot feel free to put that in the review. I will try and make a couple of good fics out of these but that wont be until the semester ends... oh the joys of being a student.

And just as a reminder... I don't own the characters, or the lyrics I am simply borrowing them to make a connection that I hear when listening to some of these songs.


	5. Your Eyes

A/N: I do not own the characters or the songs, I simply put them together with my own ideas.

Lyrics are from Rent (originally a Broadway musical if you don't know but now also a movie)

**Spoken Text**

_Inner thoughts_

_*_Text Messages*

**No! Don't leave me! Alice please! Don't leave me…..**

Bella falls to the ground in tears.

_I can't believe she left me… to keep me safe? How will I be safe without her with me? How will I be whole without her?_

Bella gets up and slowly makes her way back towards the house. What seemed like such a short walk with Alice now seemed as if it took forever. She makes her way slowly to the house, walking in and straight up to her room she immediately notices a difference, not only in the feel of the room without Alice there, but something is off…

_Something's missing… what? Wait…_ Bella rushes to her bed, _Where's my shirt… I mean… her shirt that I sleep in? Where's the picture of us that was beside my bed?_

Bella starts to freak out as she remembers Alice's words from the woods.

**It would be better for you if it was like I was never here. You won't even remember me in a couple of years…** Alice says her eyes cast down at the ground, refusing to meet Bella's pleading stare.

Bella slumps onto her bed and starts to sob; she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself down and catches Alice's scent from the pillow. Burying her face into it she sobbed harder until she finally passes out from exhaustion. Her mind plagues her with a repeat of the woods during the night. In the morning when her alarm goes off she grumbles and opens her eyes.

Bella lies in her bed, her body achy from all of her crying the night before, she can't stop thinking of Alice, her smile, her laugh well giggle really. After a couple of hours she has made up her mind to speak to Jacob. She makes sure not to focus on her plan, in case Alice is still watching her, that's why she is including the wolves, cause then Alice can't see her plan.

Getting up Bella gets her phone and texts Jacob: *Hey Jake, would you mind if I came by today? There's something I want to talk to you about… and I will need to talk to Sam too*

She waits for a minute before getting up and changing into new clothes, her idea at the back of her mind but never thinking of it fully, just in case. When she comes back into her bedroom she sees that she has a reply: *Yeah, sure Bells, is something wrong?*

Bella starts to laugh and then stops herself, _Is something wrong? Is something wrong? Hell yes something is wrong Alice left…. But you are going to help me get her back… yes Jake... you don't know it yet but you and your pack are going to help… _

Bella thinks to herself as she quickly replies to Jake's message and heads towards her truck. *Be there shortly, I'm on my way now*

Bella makes her way down the stairs and grabs her keys as she notices Charlie sitting in the living room. She turns back around and steps into the doorway.

**Hey Dad I am going to go and see Jacob, is that ok?**

Charlie looks stunned for a minute but it quickly changes to a smile as he understands what his daughter just said.

**Sure Kiddo, you go on ahead and just let me know when you are going to be home later ok?**

Bella rolls her eyes dramatically looking at her father.

**Dad we have talked about this… nothing will happen between Jake and I because I am gay. Remember?**

Charlie's face falls ever so slightly but he recovers quickly with a chuckle.

**Yeah I remember that awkward conversation. I'm sorry, but you can't fuss at me for being excited you are going to see someone other than the Cullens. **

Bella stiffens at their name but shakes it off, she just shakes her head and walks farther into the living room.

**I love you Dad. ** She says as she leans over and gives Charlie a big hug. Charlie stiffens at first, not used to the touchy feely stuff from Bella.

**Bella, you ok kiddo?** Bella just nods her head and hugs him tighter.

**Yep, I am. I am just lucky to have such an understanding father. **She chuckles at his expression as she pulls away.

**Ok well I am going to go now, I will let you know when I am on my way home ok? **

Charlie nods and turns back to the TV, **Oh and Bells? **

He calls just as she is about to leave the living room **I love you too Kiddo. **

Bella smiles softly at her father, knowing he is not one for the touchy feely stuff either and makes her way to her truck so that she can get to the reservation and the wolves.

**You want to what? **Jake practically yells when he hears Bella's plan.

**It's not what I WANT to do Jake, It's what I am GOING to do.** **You have no say in the matter… I am only talking to you and the wolves because I want her to be killed afterwards. I said AFTER Jake, I'm not joking if you do anything before my plan is through I will kill myself. Got It?**

Bella tells him, already knowing he was going to explode at her like this she went ahead and planned for it, he might think she was crazy but he would rather her alive as a vampire than dead at her own hand any day. Jake is flabbergasted, he doesn't respond he only walks into Sam's cabin sulking and radiating an immense amount of energy. Bella follows after him, saying hi to everyone before starting into her plan, she knows they have heard everything Jake has but she does it anyways.

**Ok, so, I know you all already know what I want, but I will be nice and tell you anyways. I am going to have Victoria change me. **

She puts up her hand to stop Jake's words as he starts to interrupt her.

**I am going to lure her out into the woods, make her think that I am alone. I am going to ask her to change me because it would hurt Alice for Victoria to do that. I think, because she is such a psycho anyways she may do it. If not, you will be just a little ways away and can come kill her then. But if she says that she will then you have to wait to kill her until she has bitten me and the change starts. **

Bella looks around to make sure everyone is listening to her and meets everyones eyes except for Jacob, who is still staring at the floor sulking.

**Look, we knew that I wanted to be like them anyways. And it's the only way that I am going to be able to find them. I know that I would be able to control myself, and finish high school and live with Charlie, but the change is suppose to last 3 days. So… I am going to need to stay with someone while that is happening. I think its been explained well enough to me that I can let you know what to expect, just… make sure to listen to everything so that when I do wake up if I go all crazy someone can help me out of the house and towards some deer or something… Ok… any questions? **

Bella finishes her speech with a sigh and looks around the room again, most of the boys are shocked, Sam has a little half smile on his face, and Jake is still glowering at the floor in the corner. Sam raises his hand and Bella laughs to herself softly **Yes Sam?**

**When are you planning to do all of this?** Sam asks as a growl comes from the corner.

**When are you doing this? Really that's all your going to ask Sam? Why are you not telling her not to do this? It's stupid to kill yourself over some girl. She left you Bella, why do you still want to be like one of them if she's not even here? **

Jake practically growls from the corner shifting to stare at Bella instead of the ground. Bella just shakes her head and tries to think of a way to explain it that Jake would understand.

Finally she looks back into his eyes and understands, **Jake, do you remember what you told me about imprinting? How sometimes there is an age difference and you can imprint on like a baby and then you just wait until they are old enough for something to grow between you? How you just stay and protect them because they are meant for you? **

Jake nods solemnly not liking where this is going at all.

**Well that is kind of what its like for me with Alice. I know that right now she is not here, and she left to keep me safe, but you see… this will keep me safe, once I am a vampire she wont have to stay away to protect me and then we can finally be together like we should be, like an imprint that just hit the right age. **

Jake looks away from her intense gaze and looks out of the window before he sighs loudly and turns back to Bella, wiping a tear from his eye.

**Ok… ok Bells, if its what you want. **Bella nods excitedly.

**Ok, so… I guess… when are you planning to do this?**

Bella walks to her truck after school its almost the end of the semester and she has a lot of studying to do. She starts to think about Alice as she's walking.

_It's been 4 months 17 days and 13 hours since I saw her… maybe this plan isn't going to work, I mean… Victoria hasn't even come near me since she left…_

Just as she gets to her door she sees a reflection in the window, she gasps as she feels a blow to the back of her head and then all is darkness.

She can hear the wind rushing by her as she is being carried over someones shoulder. She opens her eyes slightly and catches sight of bright red hair.

**Vi… Victoria** She makes herself say as loudly as she can still being drowsy. Suddenly they stop moving and Victoria throws her down to the ground, a triumphant smile on her face.

**Oh, so you do remember me? I've had to be so patient trying to get to you. Those stupid dogs are always so close, so I just knew the only way to get you would be after school, when those dogs aren't around. **

Victoria walks back and forth proud with herself for her thinking. Bella plays scared, _Just like I practiced… come on the moment of truth…_

Bella cowers from Victoria her back to a tree looking around from someone to save her. Victoria laughs manically.

**Their not going to save you this time you stupid human, the Cullen's are long gone, and those stupid dogs don't even know you are missing. You are all mine. **

Bella starts shaking in practiced fear and blocks her eyes whispering over and over **Don't bite me don't bite me don't bite me. **

Victoria grin widens as her vampire hearing picks up on the chant that Bella has started. **Oh so you don't want to be like me? Hmm, that is what James did wasn't it? Well that's only fitting… **

Victoria leans down and grasps Bella's hand, the same arm that James bit, she looks loving at the scar before quickly biting into the same spot, spreading the venom into Bella's blood stream. Bella starts screaming and thrashing at the pain _Ugh, god I forgot how much this hurts_.

Victoria laughs as she wipes her mouth of with her sleeve.

**That's right Bella, scream… scream loud enough for the mutts to hear you and come and kill you. I have to admit, its not exactly how I imagined killing you would be, but its almost poetic. You get to change, just long enough for those mutts you have had protect you to kill you for being a vampire. Enjoy your last moments.**

Victoria stares at Bella, enthralled with her control. Bella screamed at first, it was the only thing she could do, then as she listened to Victoria she smiled slightly and stopped screaming. She clamped down her teeth, she showed no signs, no body movement, and only her open eyes let Victoria know the amount of pain she was truly in.

Just as the pain sharpens and Bella is about to close her eyes she sees movement to her right, she glances quickly to see that the wolves are standing, waiting for the sign to attack. Just as she opens her mouth to scream again the wind changes and Victoria catches their scent, she turns her red eyes immediately widening at the six wolves behind her.

They start to growl and before she can move Bella sees Jake jump from behind her catching her on the shoulder and taking her down. The others join in and within seconds have her reduced to small bits. Bella closes her eyes and lets the pain overtake her senses. She can feel herself being picked up and carried by big strong arms.

_It's almost done, only a little bit more to _go, _just a day or so_

Bella thinks to herself as she lies on the soft bed that whoever carried her in this place laid her. Bella's senses slowly sharpen as the change takes place, she can start to smell the wolves, and they smell like wet dog only, stronger like a wet dog that has rolled in mud then stayed wet for days. She scrunches up her nose at the smell and she hears a giggle.

_Wait… the wolves don't giggle, that was… _

Immediately she opens her eyes the harsh light making her shut them quickly before blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

_Alice, oh my god she's here, my Alice…_

Bella starts to open her mouth to tell Alice she has missed her but she stops herself, not wanting any screams to come out she clenches her teeth back down and tries to convey to Alice with her eyes what she is feeling.

_My eyes must not have changed yet, everything is still… dull. Except for Alice, oh how I've missed you my Alice. _

Alice nods slightly to Bella leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly.

**Oh Bella, I can't believe you did that… But… I've missed you. So much…**

Bella's heart swells at Alice's soft words and she tries to nod her head, it doesn't work but Alice takes a hold of her hand. She immediately squeezes Alice's hand not willing to let her go.

**Your eyes are going to change soon… I'm going to miss those beautiful green eyes. **Alice says as she stares into Bella's eyes. 

**Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes, can't get them out of my mind. And I find I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes. **

Alice sings softly leaning down pressing her forehead to Bella's as she sings. Bella can sense that her eyesight is changing so she moves her head slightly making Alice pull back, she continues singing as she watches the red slowly take over the beautiful green of Bella's once human eyes.

**How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you. Now I'd die for one more day. 'Cause there's something I should have told you. When I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along, and before the song dies. **

Alice stares into the red orbs that are Bella's eyes until the pain over takes her again and Bella closes her eyes as her heart beats rapidly trying to push the little remaining blood through her veins. Finally her heart stops and Bella can hear herself breathing. She stops and doesn't feel the normal ache in her chest from lack of air, she can't hear her heart beat any more but she hears several strong heartbeats from in the room.

Opening her eyes she sees Alice above her smiling. She stares into the beautiful golden eyes of the woman she fell in love with so long ago. Alice smiles and Bella opens her mouth singing the last line of the song with Alice as they both move towards the other.

**I should tell you… I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes. **

Both closing their eyes the moment their lips touch.


	6. Save the Last Dance for Me

A/N: I do not own the characters or the songs, I simply put them together with my own ideas.

A/N 2: This fic has two point of views, first Alice (APOV) then Bella (BPOV)

Lyrics: Save the last dance for me by Michael Buble

**Spoken Words**

_Inner thoughts_

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

**I can't believe you made me wear heels. You know that I am still clumsy.**

Bella whines to Alice as they walk into the reception for her father's wedding. Finally after almost 6 years of dating Charlie and Sue were getting married. Alice laughs and wraps her arms around Bella's waist as they walk through the door.

Very casually trying to convey to all the guys that have been staring at Bella since they walked through the door, _She is mine boys, stare all you want but she will be going home with me tonight._

Bella stops moving and turns to Alice leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips before grinning.

**And what is making you so possessive my lil pixie?**

Alice looks at her with a puzzeled face then realizes that she was softly growling when she pulled her wife into her side.

**I'm sorry Bells, I just… You know how I get when we go somewhere that there are guys who are staring at you. I can't help it. **

Bella chuckles softly at her wife and lifts her left hand within view.

**My beautiful wife, do you not see the ring that is placed on this finger. This ring means that no matter who I dance with, or who I talk to, or who tries to buy me a drink. I am going to be leaving here with you.**

Alice sighs as she smiles and takes Bella's hand, kissing the ring she gave her only a few months ago.

**I know, I know… Save the last dance for me?**

Bella laughs lightly before kissing Alice again trying to keep the passion to a minimum.

**I will always save the last dance for you love. **

Just as they break apart they hear someone beside them clearing their throat. Turning quickly as a human would they look and see Charlie standing there with a blush and a smile on his face.

**Hey Kiddo, wow, she actually got you into a dress… you look great. **

Bella chuckles softly and gives her father a hug.

**Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Can't believe you are in something other than that Uniform or those jeans you fish in. **

Charlie laughs as he lets go of Bella and turns to envelop Alice into a hug.

**Thank you for making her dress up, I really appreciate it. And you look great as well. **

Alice giggles as he tries to whisper this to her, knowing Bella can hear it as if he said it at a normal volume and watching her wives face as she grimaces at her outfit.

**Anything for you Charlie you know that. Besides I think she is starting to rather like dressing up for special occasions. She figured out if she dresses up then I leave her alone most of the other times.**

Charlie just chuckles at that and takes a step back looking at the two of them standing close.

**Ok, so… thank you for coming, and well…** He rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

**Don't worry Charlie, we will keep our hands to ourselves and won't cause any scenes. We know you are ok with us but not everyone here. As long as we can dance the last dance together. Is that ok with you?**

Charlie looks at Alice first in shock then with relief as he realizes he doesn't have to ask them to not be themselves. _It's not that I mind that they are together and married, it's just that I don't know how everyone else will take it. I mean, most of the town is here…_

**Sure Alice, anything you want, and thank you. I know that you don't like hiding that you two are married. And that's not what I want. I just…**

Bella leans over and places her hand on her father's forearm.

**Dad, it's ok. We already talked about this before we came ok? **

Charlie just nods his head with a small smile.

**Thanks girls. You always know how to make this old man feel better.**

They all laugh together for a moment longer until people start filing in slowly. Reluctantly Alice lets go of Bella and takes a few steps away from her.

**Don't worry love, it will be ok. Just remember that I am leaving with you and I only love you ok? **

Bella says at a speed and volume that no human could hear. Alice nods with a small smile and makes her way across the hall to where Leah is sitting.

Since the whole Victoria thing the wolves and the vampires have been getting along better. Then, when Bella decided that she wanted to be changed she went to the Wolves first, asking them to allow her to be changed. It was quite a fight, the Cullen's had no idea that she was going to go and ask them.

The Wolves thought that Bella had only asked them because the Cullen's had planned to change her and didn't give her a choice. After about a month of arguments, Bella staying on the reservation the entire time so that the Elders would understand that no amount of time away from the Cullen's would make her change her mind, the Elders asked Bella why she wanted to be changed.

The answer for her was simple, she was in love with a Cullen and therefore wanted to spend her life or eternity if possible with that Cullen. They all thought of course that it was Edward since they had dated for a short time when Bella first came to Forks. Leah was the one who stood up for her when she told them it was Alice.

Leah fought for Bella to be able to make this decision and even worked out the arrangement with the Elders so that she could be with Bella when she did ask Alice to change her. After only a few days with Leah on her side the Elders agreed. Bella asked Alice, and the rest of the Cullen family, with Leah there so that she could relay the message to the pack, and everything was put in motion.

That was almost 7 years ago now. Everyone figured out shortly after Bella was changed that she was different from other vampires. She had no hunger for human blood at all. Carlisle still believes it has to do with her ability, her shielding ability that not only shields her mind from anything she wants but also can be a physical shield as well now.

Of everyone at the reception Leah was the one person that Alice didn't mind going to talking to or hanging out with.

**Hey Leah, where's Alex?**

Leah looks up with a grin and opens her arms for a hug from her little pixie friend.

**She had to be out of town this weekend for some family thing. Which sucks majorly, cause I had to be here for Mom's wedding. Where's Bells at?**

Alice just motions her head in her wives direction, trying hard not to go and remove the guy from hugging her at the moment. Leah laughs as she senses the tension in Alice and looks at Bella, shaking her head she turns back to Alice.

**You know that's going to happen a lot tonight. Mike Newton is here too. **

Alice cringes at the name, _Stupid prick still doesn't get that we are together. Ugh some people need to out grow high school at some point._

**Oh really? I wonder how long he is going to be staying. ** Alice says with an evil smile in place.

**Oh really and why is that? **Leah asks nervous by the mischievous little pixie.

**Oh, well Charlie said he didn't mind if Bella and I share the last dance, because most people will be gone by then.**

Leah looks shocked and then angry almost immediately.

**Wait, Leah don't get mad, he didn't tell us we couldn't be together tonight. Bella and I thought it would be easier for him if we weren't… lovey dovey with everyone here so that he doesn't have to listen to shit from these small minded small town people is all. **

Leah takes a deep breath and calms herself back down before shaking the tightness in her muscles away like water.

**So, you are just going to let her dance with any guy who gives her the eye tonight? Or just sit here and watch as guys continuously try and buy her drinks and get her to leave with them?**

Alice takes a deep breath before meeting Leah's eyes.

**Yes I am. I know that she loves me and that we will dance the last dance together and that she is going home with me. Besides, she is much more outspoken since the change. Even you know that.**

Leah chuckles and turns to see another person asking Bella to dance.

**Yeah I know she is. Ok so, what are we going to do?**

Alice has another mischievous grin on her face as she motions to Jacob who is standing a few feet away.

**Would you ladies like to dance? **

Jacob asks as he smiles down at Leah and Alice. Leah rolls her eyes and playfully glares at Alice before taking his hand.

**Well if we must… But Alice gets Embry. **

Leah says laughing at Alice's scowl as Embry offers his hand to her.

**Of course, you get the one that can actually dance.**

Alice says laughing at Embry's hurt expression.

**Hey, I've gotten better since your wedding. Jake's been helping me a bit.**

They all just laugh and start dancing.

BPOV

_They didn't wait long at all did they?_

Bella thinks to herself as she sees several guys start towards her shortly after Alice left her side. After the first few dances Bella started getting annoyed and it was getting harder and harder to not flew her hand just a little tighter and break one of their arms when they started trying to slide their hand down her back. Just as she was about to hurt the current guy she was dancing with she saw her savior.

**Mind if I cut in?** Jacob asks sweetly.

**Yes I mind. **The guy currently holding onto Bella says annoyed that his dance would be cut short.

**Well too bad for you then huh bud? **

Jacob says as he not so gently removes the guy from around Bella and takes her hand in his to move away a little bit. Bella takes a deep breath to calm herself and looks up at Jacob.

**Thank you for that. **

Jacob just smiles down at her and wraps her arms carefully around her waist making sure to not go as low as her lower back.

**You're welcome. I don't think your dad would like it too much if you were to break a someone at his reception. **

Bella laughs quietly. **Oh come on, if his hand had moved down another inch he would have been grabbing my ass. Charlie always taught me self defense. **

They laugh for a few minutes as the songs change. Jacob takes a deep breath but just continues to dance looking around the reception hall.

**What's bothering you Jake?**

Bella laughs at his shocked expression shaking her head gently.

**I've known you forever and you want to say something but you are scared it will upset me. You only ever do that big breath thing when you don't want to upset me.**

Jacob looks at her sheepishly before answering.

**Well, I just… I'm confused, didn't you and Alice just get married? Why are you dancing with all these stupid guys?**

Bella laughs softly at him, _I guess he really did grow up when he and Hannah got together._

**Yes we are still married and everything is fine, we just thought it would be easier on Charlie if we weren't… lovey dovey… at his reception when the whole town is here.**

Jake takes a relieved breath and then grins down at Bella leaning down a bit more to wrap his arms fully around her and pick her up into a hug.

**Jacob Black! Put. Me. Down!**

Bella squeals as she tries to gently hit his back, enough to make him feel it but not to hurt him.

**Same old Bella.** Jake laughs as he sits her down.

**Ok, well I am going to be heading out soon, Sam has me patrolling tonight just in case, cause most of us are here. I'll see you later ok Bells?**

Bella glares at him with her arms across her chest pouting like a child.

**Fine… ok… tell Hannah I said Hey will you? Missed her tonight. **

Jake smiles as he makes his way through the crowd. **Will do Bells.**

As she watches Jake move through the crowd she sees a familiar face making its way towards her. _Oh shit, really? He has to be here? Ugh, how close to finished are we? I want to dance with my wife._

**Hey Bella. **

Bella turns with a fake smile plastered on her face.

**Hi Mike, how have you been? Haven't seen you much since high school.**

Mike smile widens when she recognized him.

**Can I have this dance?**

Bella huffs under her breath but keeps the fake smile on her face nodding to him and holding her arms up. Mike quickly moves into her space, closer than all the other guys that she danced with tonight.

_Obviously he still doesn't get the point. Stupid man._

She places her hand against his chest and pushes him away a few inches. Taking his hand and placing it high on her back and holding his other, setting the boundaries of this dance early. He looks at her confused for a moment but smiles at the fact he is still dancing with her.

**So, are you here alone tonight? **He asks hopefully.

**No Mike I am not. **She says as she shows him her left hand and the very beautiful ring that her wife got her.

**Oh… when did you get married?** Mikes asks, a little deflated but still happy to be dancing with her and holding her close.

**About 3 months ago.**

Bella says, not wanting to give him more details on her life than needed.

**Oh so that's like, a new thing. Is he here? I mean, yeah cause you said you didn't come alone. So… what do you do now? I mean what's your job or whatever? **

Bella rolls her eyes dramatically at him and just shakes her head.

**Just dance Mike.**

Just as he is about to say something there is an announcement that the next song will be the last one of the night. Bella smiles as the song comes to an end. When she is about to thank Mike for the dance she sees her favorite pixie coming across the room towards her. Most of the people have left and it is finally time when they can dance together. Alice taps Mike on the shoulder and he turns, a look of surprise on his face.

**Mind if I cut in? **

Mikes face turns from surprise to confusion as he stutters out some sembalance of an ok. Alice moves quickly between Mike and Bella and takes her hand lovingly before placing a gentle kiss on her wedding band. Bella grins and pulls Alice in closer to her wrapping her own arms around Alice's waist as her pixies goes around her neck.

**Did you request this song baby?**

Bella asks as she finally picks up what song is playing in the background.

**Well, I thought it was appropriate. And… well I couldn't help it I mean, as soon as Mike figures out what song it is and that we are dancing and see this kiss, he will finally understand. **

Alice says as she grins mischievously and leans into Bella catching her lips tenderly. Bella chuckles at her wife,

**So… you think he will finally get it?**

Alice nods and taps her temple softly.

**Oh I know he will. **

Bella laughs as she follows Alice's gaze across the room to Mike who is standing on the edge of the dance floor looking like a light bulb finally went off. The women giggle softly together singing the last lines of the song together.

**So don't forget who's taking you home, Or in whose arms you're gonna be, So darling, Save the last dance for me****, ****Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me, Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save, The last dance for me, Save the last dance, the very last dance for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Welcome and Appreciated<strong>


	7. Lullaby

A/N: I do not own the characters or lyrics.

Also, this will be a rather short chapter, and this is one of the only ones that will include the lyrics because they are more meaningful.

Lyrics: Lullaby by Billy Joel

_Lyrics of Lullaby_

**Spoken**

* * *

><p>Bella sighs softly to herself as she snuggles backwards into Alice's hard cold body, relaxing instantly.<p>

**Only a few more days and then you will feel warm to me. I think I'm going to miss your chill. What's going to change? I mean I know I will look different but what else? **

Alice giggles softly at her girlfriend nuzzling into her neck and taking a deep breath.

**I'm going to miss your intoxicating smell. It's sure to change some when your body changes.**

Bella just sighs and rests her head on her pillow relaxing slowly into sleep as Alice starts to sing.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,__  
><em>_And save these questions for another day.__  
><em>_I think I know what you've been asking me,__  
><em>_I think you know what I've been trying to say.__  
><em>_I promised I would never leave you,__  
><em>_And you should always know__  
><em>_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are__  
><em>_I never will be far away._

Alice holds Bella against her chest rocking slowly back and forth.

**Oh, and we can go to any country you want. I just have to check the weather first. **

Bella chuckles as Alice taps her temple with her finger.

**Oo, and we can go shopping after your change too because you aren't going to be able to wear all of your old clothes. But I promise I will make it worth while for you.**

Bella moves so that her chin is resting on Alice's chest staring into her beautiful golden eyes. Trying to stifle a yawn she gets her questions out slowly.

**Annd… where are you planning on taking me to shop exactly?**

Alice just giggles again and kisses Bella's nose.

**We can talk about it more tomorrow baby, your still human. Right now you need to sleep. **

Bella just nods her head and catches Alice's lips in a warm tender kiss before laying her head back down onto Alice's chest. Alice starts to sing softly.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,__  
><em>_And still so many things I want to say.__  
><em>_Remember all the songs you sang for me,__  
><em>_When we went sailing on an emerald bay.__  
><em>_And like a boat out on the ocean,__  
><em>_I'm rocking you to sleep__  
><em>_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart__  
><em>_You'll always be a part of me._

Finally the day was here, Bella had said all of her goodbyes and was at the Cullen house listening intently to Carlisle as he explained his plan.

**So, because we believe you are a shield and already have that ability somewhat we are going to try this a little differently. I know that you have said you wanted Alice to change you, as long as she can control her hunger I am sure that won't be a problem, but we are going to put you into a drug induced coma. To see if that will do two things, first I am hoping that the pain level at the beginning which is the worst of it, will not be as strong because you are not conscious and your mind can not fight it. Secondly we are going to have Alice bite you in multiple spots all at major arteries to see if we can have the process go a bit faster since your blood will be pumping at a slower rate. Do you have any questions before we do this Bella?**

Bella just smiles at Carlisle and Alice before looking around at the empty room.

**Only one. ** Alice smiles as she passes quickly in and out of a vision, she nods to Bella who is smiling at her girlfriend knowing that the outcome of her question is a happy one.

**I would like for all of the family to be here when I go under and when I wake up if that's possible. **

Carlisle looks around as the family appear in the room.

**I would love to be a part of this Bella thank you. **

Esme says as she leans down and hugs the human girl who she has already claimed as a daughter.

**Ok, last request? **

Emmet laughs loudly clapping Alice on the back moving her forward towards Bella.

**Ha Ha… She wants a smooch from her lover girl.**

Bella chuckles at Emmet before shaking her head.

**I don't think so, your not getting a free show mister. **

Rose smacks Emmet in the back of the head as she smiles at Bella, Alice glares at him then turns to Bella and nods.

**Of course I will sing until you're under. ****I love you Bella. **

Bella smiles and lays down on Alice's bed turning to Carlisle.

**I love you Alice. Ok, I'm ready.**

As Carlisle starts the drip of medicines Alice starts singing softly, lying beside Bella on the bed and holding her hand as Bella slowly drifts into a coma.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,__  
><em>_And dream how wonderful your life will be.__  
><em>_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,__  
><em>_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.__  
><em>_Someday we'll all be gone__  
><em>_But lullabys go on and on__  
><em>_They never die__  
><em>_That's how you and I will be._

As Bella opens her eyes she can already see the differences between seeing as a vampire, the colors are more vibrant and she can see every thread on the jacket that Carlisle is wearing. She slowly looks around the room meeting everyones eyes slowly until she reaches the golden pools of her favorite pixie.

**Good Morning Bella, how do you feel?**

Carlisle says from the other side of the room. Bella looks at him and smiles catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind Esme.

**Fine, but…. Wait is that my voice? Wow… that's… nice.**

Bella stutters as she hears her new voice, its similar to her human voice, without the scratchiness and with more clarity in her syllables, its more refined, sweeter. She smiles at Carlisle and nods before turning back to flash over to her girlfriend who hasn't moved or said a word since she woke up.

The entire room tenses before they slowly let out a relieved breath as Bella slowly leans down and wraps her arms around Alice picking her up slightly making Alice growl slightly before she starts to giggle.

**I see you like this new strength huh? You gonna be picking me up a lot now? **

Bella chuckles and makes a decision. Alice's eyes widen before she grins like the Cheshire cat.

**Well ok then I guess I am good with that. **

Everybody chuckles as Edward shifts uncomfortably.

**Welcome to the family Bella. Well, welcome to the vampire part of it. **

Esme says laughing at her daughters who haven't let go of each other.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


End file.
